Shattered World
by Cagallirocks
Summary: The world they fought to protect has been destroyed and ORB, the one place they could call home has been wiped out too. With Cagalli and Miriallia dead, will everything change? Athrunx?, Dearkax?,KiraxLacus, MwuxMurrue. Chapter 2 up now
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. Long time no see. My internet got cut off and while i had nothing to do i wrote this story. its all planned and written up already so no waiting.**

**Couples- KiraxLacus, Athrunx?, Dearkax?, MwuxMurrue.**

**Set- Post Destiny**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to Gundam Seed or Destiny. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 1- Tragedy Hits Home**

"_Athrun, can I trust you to be here on time?"_

'Of course Kira. This is your engagement party. I wouldn't miss it.' Athrun said, shaking his head at his best friend's panic fit. He hung the phone up and returned his gaze to the computer screen in front of him. He was busy typing out a letter to Gibraltar, explaining the new funding for the weaponry systems they've been designing for the past six months. This was his fifth letter that he had typed out this afternoon. And he still had three more to type out and send off by the next morning.

His life had been a string of letters and meetings since he became managing director of ZAFT's military. Lacus offered him the job and since she really needed help with it he accepted the position. His job entailed him approving new weapons, the budgets for different projects and as a side project he got to design a new shuttle that would run from Earth to the PLANT's in a shorter amount of time, cutting down on flight time by about fifteen minutes.

And with his new life, he hadn't seen Cagalli for just under a year. And with that Meyrin hung around with him a lot of the time. Like tonight, she would be coming to pick him up from his office as usual. She'd come by taxi then they would go have dinner or they would go around to Kira and Lacus's place for dinner.

Tonight, they'd be going around to Kira and Lacus's to celebrate their engagement. Everyone was going to be there. Kira invited Miriallia and Cagalli personally. And Lacus handled everyone else. Lacus had been planning this party for ages so knowing her everything would be perfect.

Athrun smiled at the thought picking up the newspaper off his desk and unfolding it to read the headlines. And the engagement was the headline for today. With a nice picture of Kira and Lacus smiling widely, looking really happy.

'The tabloids don't miss a thing do they?' Athrun muttered to himself, opening the first page of the newspaper, giving it a quick scan.

The tabloids had started photographing him and Meyrin together and saying stuff like "Is there a romance on the horizon for the hunky Athrun Zala?" and "Has the bachelor of ZAFT finally found his soul mate?" and other stuff like that. Of course he knew Meyrin wants that and is still hopeful it will come true. But he can't see her as anything other than a little sister.

He shook his head and he turned his attention back to the letter in hand. He finished off the letter and did a once over scan of the text in front of him. Once he was sure he made no mistakes he hit send and leaned back in his chair with a sigh of relief. He felt sleep start to creep up on him and he would have dozed off if there wasn't a knocking sound on his door.

'Come in.' He said, shifting in his seat so he was sitting up straight. He straightened his tie and collar and ran his fingers through his hair.

After a few seconds the door creaked open and in stepped Meyrin. She was wearing a baby pink mini skirt, a white tee-shirt and pink jacket with pink scandals. Her hair was pulled back into a braid, with a few strand of hair hanging around her eyes.,

'Hi Athrun. You ready?' She walked in and stopped at the edge of his desk. She looked down at him and smiled widely. He looked up at her and smiled gently before returning his gaze to the computer screen.

'Almost. Just let me sort out some papers then we can go.'

'Ok.'

She sat down in the chair opposite him and watched him as he read over the paperwork. He didn't seem to notice as he looked up to the computer and typed something then returned his gaze back down to the paper.

After about half an hour, Meyrin was bored and twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. She looked over at Athrun and sighed out of boredom.

'Athrun, come on. We got to get going. It's almost nine thirty' Meyrin said as she stood up from her chair. She walked around to the other side of the desk and laid a hand on Athrun's shoulder. He looked up from the paperwork in his hands and smiled gently at her. He laid a hand over hers and gently pushed it off his shoulder. Meyrin's smile faltered slightly but she held it in place.

'I'll be done in a second Meyrin. I just need to proof read the last few lines and sign.' He replied, picking up the paper from his desk and scanning it quickly. He then picked up a pen and scribbled something on the bottom of the page. He dropped the papers onto the desk and stood up from his chair stretching and cracking bones back into place.

'You work to hard Athrun.'

'Not really. Compared to…'

'Compared to?' Her voice curious though in the back of her mind she knew who he was talking about.

'Never mind. Come on. Let's get going.' Athrun replied, shoving the question aside. He walked around the desk and towards the door, grabbing his jacket off the coat rack by the door.

"Athrun, I wish you would forget about her." Meyrin thought to herself sadly, knowing he still loved the blonde princess. She followed Athrun out the door of the office and down the corridor to the exit. The guard at the door had the door opened before they even got there. Meyrin smiled politely before exiting behind Athrun.

Outside it was getting dark, and the air held a slight chill to it. Meyrin pulled her jacket around her more and sped up her pace to keep up with Athrun.

She followed him out to his car which was a red convertible Mercedes. She climbed into the passenger's seat when he unlocked the door and closed the door behind her. Athrun jumped in and revved the car to a start and screeched out of the car park. They pulled out onto the high way and the car slowly got faster and faster, the scenery flying straight past them.

When Athrun shifted gears his hand rested on the seat instead of returning to the wheel. Meyrin peeked at his hand out the corner of her eye then slowly moved her hand from her lap and rested it on the seat next to Athrun's hand. She slowly moved it over to rest it on top of his hand.

'Meyrin?'

'I can't keep holding back my feelings Athrun. I need more.'

'Meyrin you know how I feel.' He replied, feeling guilty. 'I can't lead you on to anything. That's not fair on you.'

Meyrin stared down at their hands and moved hers back off his. The rest of the ride was silent, and as they turned down the right street Meyrin gathered her jacket closer to her and turned her gaze out the passenger window. They pulled off the street and stopped in front of a pair of unopened steel gates.

Athrun produced his id card from his pocket and held it out his window in front of a camera.

'Athrun Zala. Member number 285002.' He said clearly.

There was a buzzing sound then the gates started to open. They pulled into the drive way and parked next to a black Mercedes. They climbed out of the car and closed the doors. As they walked to the front door it swung open and there stood Lacus.

'Welcome Athrun. Hello Meyrin.' Lacus greeted them both with a cheerful smile. Her long pink hair was plated into a bun and she was wearing a chocolate brown, knee length skirt, a baby mint green ruffled top and white elbow length jacket and shin length boots. She looked really pretty and she appeared to be glowing. She stepped aside and let Athrun and Meyrin in and closed the door behind them.

She took their coats and hung them on the coat rack before leading them through to the lounge room where Kira, Dearka, Yzak, Shiho, Murrue and Mwu were all standing around talking and laughing loudly.

'Hey Athrun, you made it.' Kira said cheerfully, walking over to him and hugging him quickly.

'I told you I'd be here.' Athrun said smiling.

'I didn't want to believe it till I saw it.' Kira teased still smiling.

'Hey Dearka. How long have you guys been here?' Athrun asked, turning his attention to the other people in the room.

'About an hour.' Dearka said gulping down his glass of champagne. He grabbed the bottle off the table and filled the glass back up , replacing the bottle back to the coffee table.

'Ok everyone gather round. It's time for speeches.' Murrue said handing out two glasses of champagne to Athrun and Meyrin.

'Well I'd like to start. To my beautiful bride to be. You are my heart and soul. I don't know where I would be with out you, but I know I'd never be this happy. My angel. I love you.' Kira said, keeping his speech short but meaningful. Lacus smiled at him and grabbed his hand in hers.

'Thank you.' She whispered in his ear, causing him to blush.

'Ok it's my turn.' Dearka said moving to stand between Meyrin and Mwu.

'To Kira and Lacus. May their marriage live long and true. May their love stay passionate and strong. And may we all be uncles and aunties soon.' Dearka said, adding a sly grin that made everyone crack up. They all raised their glasses then took a sip from the long stemmed glasses. Lacus put her glass down on the coffee table when a buzzer went off in the kitchen.

'Well I think its time to serve dinner. I'll be right back.' She said, and then she walked towards the kitchen.

'Well Kira, you're a lucky man.' Athrun said patting him on the shoulder.

'Thanks. I just wish everyone was here.' Kira stated looking a little depressed.

'Who else was invited?' Dearka asked a little curious, a frown creasing his forehead. He slumped backwards onto the couch and leaned forward, putting his glass on the table.

'Cagalli and Mir. They didn't even call to say they couldn't come. It's strange.'

'Really? You asked Mir?' Dearka asked innocently, but not really hiding it well. Kira looked over at him confused obviously not understanding. Dearka just stared at the coffee table in front of him.

'Yeah. Well I tried anyway. I called her apartment last night and left a message, but she never got back to me.' Kira replied, not realizing Dearka's curiosity until he finished his sentence. He formed an O with his lips and smiled to himself.

'Oh.' Was all Dearka said. The disappointed expression on his face was obvious to everyone and they smiled smugly. He was upset and really crushed. The great Dearka Elsman is smitten with a girl.

'Don't worry Dearka. I bet she misses you too.' Yzak said, even being smug himself. Dearka looked up at him and glared daggers.

'I don't miss her.' He mumbled quietly, almost inaudibly quiet.

'Sure.'

'Anyway…' Dearka said through his teeth glaring up at Yzak.

'Anyway I tried calling them this afternoon but Cagalli's home phone and mobile were disconnected. The same with Mir's.' Lacus said as she came back into the room with a tea tray in her hands.

'That doesn't sound right.' Kira said frowning in confusion.

'Ill try them a little later. But for now, tonight we celebrate.' Lacus said handing out the cups of tea to everyone. She placed the tray on the table and sat down in an armchair.

'Well anyone want to suggest a movie?' Kira asked looking at the few DVD's in the house.

'Hey isn't there a movie on TV tonight?' Dearka offered, picking up the TV guide off the table.

'Yeh, at ten thirty. I forgot the name though' Kira said, settling down next to Lacus.

'That will do.' Dearka said turning on the TV and changing the TV channel to the right channel. Everyone settled down on the couch and started watching the movie when Lacus bought out three plates of food. She handed one to Kira, Athrun and Meyrin then turned around and went back into the kitchen.

'Ill give you a hand Lacus.' Kira said, placing his plate on the coffee table and standing up from his chair. He stepped over Dearka's legs and walked over into the kitchen where Lacus had two plates waiting for him.

Once everyone had their food they all settled down comfortably and watched the movie. About half way through the movie everyone had finished their food and were lounging around. Kira had his arms around Lacus's waist and her head was resting on his chest. Yzak and Dearka were on the big couch, with their feet perched on the coffee tables edge. Athrun was in an arm chair, Meyrin was on the floor in front of the chair, her back rest against it.

'This is nice.' Lacus said softly, smiling up at Kira.

'Ill get us some drinks.' Kira said, shifting out from under Lacus. He stood up and rounded the coffee table towards the kitchen.

'Ill give you a hand.' Athrun said, standing up and following him. Meyrin's eyes followed him all the way to the kitchen and when she shifted her eyes back to the TV they looked sad. Lacus looked over at her and felt sorry for the girl.

'Meyrin.'

'Yes?'

'He is like that with all girls. It's not a personal thing.'

'I know. I just wish that…'

'He'd move on.' Meyrin didn't answer, except just gave a slight nod.

'That's a lot harder for him than you think.'

'What do you mean?' Meyrin asked, a frown touching her features.

'Cagalli is more special to him than anyone knows.'

'Yeah, but he hasn't seen her for a year. Isn't it possible that he can?'

'Maybe. But I don't think it will…' Lacus was cut off by the sudden laughter coming from the kitchen. They all looked over their shoulders to where Kira and Athrun stood smiling brightly and laughing over something no one else could hear.

Meyrin stayed silent with that statement. She bit down on her lip to stop from saying anything. But her chance to say anything was cut short when the TV sounded.

"_We interrupt this program with a report __that was linked direct via satellite from South Brazil this morning."_

'What's this about?' Dearka said frowning, shifting forward in his seat, leaning his elbows on his knees. Everyone's attention was turned back to the TV. Kira and Athrun came back from the kitchen still laughing about something and Kira sat down on the arm of one of the chairs.

'Turn it up Dearka.' Athrun asked coming to stand behind the couch still smiling widely. Dearka reached for the remote and turned the TV up almost fully.

"_I'm Susan Grey reporting live from PLANT's programming station. A few minutes ago we received permission to broadcast this report from the ZAFT South American base in Brazil from Commander Zuso Ambari, ZAFT's head of manufacturing and engineering head quarters. Its dated and time 23 September CE 73 Supreme Head Office, Congressional Report."_

Athrun looked at Kira frowning in confusion and sat on the arm of the couch next to Dearka. Everyone sat there waiting, confusion written all over their faces.

The screen went black for a second before a dark man appeared. He had cropped short black hair, dark hazel eyes and was wearing the white and black ZAFT uniform. He looked at the camera and coughed slightly and then began to speak.

'_In the early hours of this morning, at approximately 3:11am, several countries of earth were shot and burnt by a large radiation surge coming from space, killing millions of people. The surge burned through the atmosphere and charred everything in its path. The countries most affected by the surge are Africa, most of Europe and Asia, but the nations of ORB and Scandinavia were worst hit, being directly in the path of the shot. _

_The World population at last count had risen to over eight billion but now from the devastation, we suspect the world total may be no more than one billion. Around the surviving countries of the United States and several smaller nations, candle light tributes line the streets and war memorials, along with walls and bulletin boards on six parliament buildings around the states are filled with pictures and flyers pinned up by survivors who are searching missing loved ones that could have been killed in the blast. _

_Search and Rescue teams have been called out but no response has been made as of yet. How ever, the remaining forces of the Earth Forces have started gathering in what's left of the Alaskan base and has started shipping out relief supplies and medic__al crews to the most desperate places. _

_If anyone has information or is missing someone please contact the number down the bottom of the screen.__ This is Commander Zuso Ambari report from Brazil.'_ With that, the screen went back to the reporter and she appeared to be holding back tears. Her face was in shock but she recovered long enough to speak.

"_We cross live now to Aki Nomad who is reporting live from the devastation. Aki, what is going on there at the moment?"_ She asked looking into the camera waiting a response. The screen then split in half and a man with orange hair appeared. He had a microphone in one hand and his other hand pressed to his ear, holding in an ear piece. He was standing in front of what used to be a building but now was nothing but a few charred supports and ashes.

As he was about to start talking the screen changed to full view, showing more of the back ground behind him.

"_Evening Susan, what's happened __here? Well I guess the closet word to describe what's happened here would be holocaust, but this is just, beyond explanation to be honest. Right now I'm standing in front of what used to be what we think was the ORB parliament building. But everything has just been burnt to extremes that's we can't even tell where the coast line was anymore. It's just incredibly unsettling. As it's been said before, the world population total had risen to eight billion people. But now there are fears that over half have been lost. Just a little ways over behind the cameraman are some rescue teams sifting through the remains and I spoke to a rescue leader just before and he said and I quote "This place has been so badly affected that they cant even find the remains of people". That's just how bad this was which wont bring comfort to any families knowing they won't ever know if their loved ones perished here. I even heard one of the ZAFT rescue leaders say that the Bloody Valentine tragedy has nothing on this. And after seeing this I tend to agree. I'll cross back to you now Susan. This has been Aki Nomad, reporting for the horrific site of what was once ORB." _

The screen shifted back to Susan who looked to be more shocked than ever before.

"_Well now we will cross live to Tatiana, who is reporting from one of the many memorial sites across the United States.__ Tatiana, where are you at the moment?" _The screen changed to a middle aged woman with short mousey blonde hair and green eyes. Behind her a darkened street was filled with candles and flowers and people were lining the side of the road in tears, some even sitting on the ground crying.

"_I__'m standing just outside the governmental building in California, where ten's of thousands of people have come to pay respect to the horrifying events of today. And all along the fences as you can see to my left, are pin up boards over flowing with pictures of those missing put up by family and friends, who fear their loved ones have perished. I spoke to a man earlier on who was recording a beach party and he caught the whole thing on tape. He said that it looked like a large shooting star falling to earth then the horizon was engulfed by a massive blast of light and was accompanied by a loud explosion sound. He wasn't quite sure what he taped until he heard the report on the news."_

"_Tatiana, we talked to Aki from ORB just before and he agrees with some people that the Bloody Valentine tragedy has nothing on this. What do you think of that?" _Susan asked, looking directly into the camera, as if she was looking at Tatiana.

"_The Bloody Valentine was an attack on just coordinators so that will for ever be a tragedy in its own right but this attack has no means behind it__. It's not a racial attack or an attack for rights; it's just an attack on the innocent. A purely evil attack. And the out come has been a lot worse so I tend to agree on some level."_

"_I can see a lot of pictures behind you, and what terrifies me is the sheer mass of pictures. There must be thousands just on those boards' behinds you. Tat, what's happening with the governments there? Are they releasing any information at the moment?"_

"_Not right now. We saw Prime Minister Bishop who came here just yesterday morning from ORB. And he didn't say much at all. He only said that he was devastated and his condolences go out to families who have lost anyone. But apparently his daughter and her son were in ORB at the time so he knows what everyone's going through."_

"_Ok we better let you go. Thank you Tatiana." _

"_Ok bye Susan." _And with that the screen turned back to Susan.

"_A truly terrible day for the people of Earth. We will be keeping you updated through out this __time. The next update will be tomorrow morning at nine am. But for this evening Good night." _And with that the screen went black.

Dearka turned the TV off and the remote dropped from his hand and fell to the floor with a thud. He covered his face with his hands but said nothing. The whole room was silent; no one was even game to move. Kira looked absolutely shattered and by the look on his face was on the brink of breaking down.

'Oh my god.' Meyrin whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. Lacus wrapped an arm around the younger girl's shoulders and rested Meyrin's head on her shoulder.

With out saying a word, Athrun sped over to the phone and dialed Cagalli's mobile number, his fingers cracking down so hard on the buttons that they could have broken.

'Come on Cagalli pick up.' His voice was panicked and terror stricken as he repeated till the voice sounded that the call could not be connected. 'Dammit!' he disconnected the call then called a different number. He tried Miriallia's mobile number only to receive the same message.

'No phone call I make is getting through to them.' Athrun said angrily disconnecting the call. He took a deep breath and dialed another number. After three rings a vice sounded on the other end.

'Hello. This is Athrun Zala. Yes that Zala. I have an inquiry. I was wondering if Cagalli Yula Athha and Miriallia Haw have been found yet.' At the mention of Miriallia's name, Dearka's head shot up and he looked over his shoulder at Athrun. He jumped from the couch and raced over to Athrun his brow creased in a worried frown. 'Their both residence of ORB but there is a chance they might…' Athrun's sentence cut off and his face changed from serious to sheer terror.

'What? What is it?' Dearka asked, his voice becoming panicked.

'Are you sure that's certain I mean…' Athrun's voice was starting to waver and it wouldn't hold out for much longer.

'What do you mean?' Athrun asked his bottom lip starting to tremble.

'No. Oh god.' Athrun was silent for a second as the voice on the other end said something.

'Thank you. You've been helpful.' And with that Athrun hung the phone back on its cradle but his hand stayed on the phone. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, so his bangs covered his face so no one could see his face but they could see the visible shaking of his shoulders.

'Athrun. What's going on? What did he say?' Dearka asked forcefully. Athrun looked up at him with tears streaming down his face. Dearka's eyes widened at the sight

'They're…' Athrun mumbled his voice giving out before he completed his sentence.

'They're what?' Dearka asked, his voice starting to give way.

'Their dead. The guy said that if Cagalli and Mir were still in Orb, then there isn't any chance they survived.'

'But there's still a chance they did right?'

'The guy said that the chance they did survive is really low. The blast was really powerful and extremely hot. And I know that the both of them were still in ORB last night.' Athrun replied, looking back down at the ground.

'How?' Dearka growled, his hands trembling.

'The newspaper yesterday showed Cagalli and Miriallia. They just got back from Scandinavia that morning.'

The expression on Athrun and Dearka's faces broke everyone's hearts. They looked completely shattered. Athrun broke down on the floor, slamming his fist into the ground. Dearka turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the back door on his way out. They could hear him screaming from outside.

'I'll check the refugee camps tomorrow. See if they slipped through the cracks.' Athrun said weakly.

'Ill do it. Don't worry Athrun.' Kira said, kneeling down beside Athrun placing a hand on his shoulder. Athrun gave a slight nod then stood up off the floor and shuffled slowly to the back door that Dearka stormed out.

'Ill go see where he is.' Was all he mumbled before closing the door behind him. Lacus broke down on Kira's shoulder after Athrun was gone.

'It can't be true Kira. It can't be.' Was all she could say through the tears. Kira wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of hers. Tears trickled down his face silently as her kissed the top of her head.

'I'm sure their fine Lacus. You'll see.' Kira whispered, praying to himself that his words were true.

**The end**

* * *

**There chapter one is done. such tragedy huh?**

**Review please.**

**Ciao**

**Cagallirocks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow im on a roll here. So heres the second chapter of Shattered World. **

**Its been a while so i re did it and tried to make it more emotional. **

**So enjoy and remember to review.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2- ****Torn hearts**

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm sorry sir. But we have no report on either name. If they were in the location you state I highly doubt…"_

"_I don't care what you think! I'm looking for Representative Cagalli Yula Athha and her best friend, Ensign Miriallia Haw. So please keep searching and call me when you know something."_

"_Yes Sir."_

_**End**_

"That was a week ago. Has time really gone that slow?" Athrun thought to himself, staring at the picture on top of his file covered desk. In a navy blue frame a picture of Athrun stood with his arm around Cagalli. They had both just come home from a Political dinner, and Cagalli wanted to walk along the beach. So both, her in her $50,000 dress and he in his tux, had gone down to the beach at midnight and somewhere amongst it all they managed to take a picture.

It was now his favorite picture.

'Hey Athrun. How's it going?' Kira said. He took the seat across from Athrun and behind him Lacus, Dearka and Yzak along with Shiho, were standing around behind him.

'See for yourself.' Athrun said, picking up the TV remote off his desk. He turned on the wide screen TV that was hanging on his wall and turned up the volume.

"_Well it's about nine o'clock in the morning here in the States and still as we speak, people are posting new pictures onto the already jam packed Missing Persons Boards." _Behind her a woman was hold a printed picture in her hand, while wiping away tears with her free hand.

"_Excuse me miss, I'm Tatiana." _The woman looked up and offered a light smile.

"_Mornin'." _She greeted, squinting slightly against the bright light radiating from the sun through the clouds.

"_I noticed you were about to place a picture on the board. May I ask who you're missing?"_

"_My grandchildren and my great grandchild were all living in ORB. And I haven't heard from them since last Monday."_ The woman showed the picture towards Tatiana and the camera showed the picture. A young woman holding a baby in her arms, while a red headed man had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"_How old is your great grandchild?"_

"_She would be 4 weeks next Tuesday."_

"_Oh my god."_ Tatiana whispered, her lip quivering slightly. The woman turned away and stuck the picture on the board and bowed her head and closed her eyes, beginning to pray.

"_Well, we'll leave her be." _Tatiana moved away from the woman quietly and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"_Earlier today I was handed a list of Political figures missing or confirmed dead by Government today. Ahh President Amir Rozani of the Scandinavian House of Representatives along with Scandinavia's leader, Prince Runyon Moscovitz have been confirmed dead as of earlier this morning by Admiral Takeshi of the 8__th__ Space Division. Russia and Spain are both yet to confirm and death but are missing both Ambassador Dimitri Kafka, Russia's Ruler and Princess Maria Francisco Juan of Spain. We all send our sincere condolences to all those families who have either lost a family member or are missing a family member and haven't heard anything yet . I'll bring you with more names during the day."_ She shoved the paper back into her pocket and faced the camera again.

"_In other news…"_ Athrun then shut off the TV and started rocking back in his chair.

"Everything's still just chaos. Rescue centres are full of survivors from surrounding countries. Those travelling or living in unharmed countries want answers and are trying to get in contact with family and friends missing. The death toll is jumping hundreds per hour." Athrun said, taking a sip of coffee from his mug then sat it back down on his desk.

'Is there any reports on what caused this?' Dearka asked, leaning against the edge of the desk top.

'No ones exactly sure. But it seems a high source radiation beam was fired three times consecutively.' He pulled out a small red file from his desk draw and chucked it onto the desk. Kira reached over and grasped the file. He opened it and inside were several photos.

'Those photos were taken from an Atlantic Federation satellite two days afterwards. ZAFT received them in an email yesterday.'

'Oh god.' Athrun dug around through his files then he found a folded up map. He unfolded it and laid it out in front of him and with a pencil marked out the areas thought to be affected.

'Half the Eurasian Territory was lost. The Oceania Union was almost completely wiped along with East Asia.' As Athrun started pointing out places on the map, everyone in the room grew more and more anxious.

'Some 10% of the African Community and South African Union have been lost.'

'What about Orb? Or Scandinavia? And the Equatorial Union?' Dearka asked, peering over Kira's shoulder.

'Gone.' Athrun replied, shrugging his shoulders in disbelief.

'What?"'

'Their all gone. Completely, 100% wiped out and exterminated.' Athrun said, his voice cracking with each word. Everyone just remained silent, the same thought running through their minds.

'You know what this means don't you?'

Shiho, not being as well informed as the others shook her head.

'The world is now divided into two camps. Atlantic Federation; with what's left of their Eurasian, South African and their South American territories, and ZAFT, which now only has the African Communities left. As of today there is no Neutral Territory left on Earth.'

"Is that really so bad? Like what roles did they play?"

'Small as they were they gave some breaking points amongst the binds. They left places where anyone was welcome and anyone could reside. With those places gone, coordinators can only enter ZAFT's territory, and Naturals can only enter Atlantic Federation Territory. Its going to bring chaos to a terrible situation.'

'Oh.' Was all Shiho could think to say.

_Ring Ring_

'Hello Athrun Zala speaking.' Athrun answered, putting the phone on speaker.

"_Hello Athrun. It's Erica Simmons. _

'Oh. Hi. Uhh what can I do for you?' Everyone's attention was suddenly on this speaker of the phone, no body daring to make any movements.

"_I'm…__this Saturday I've organized a memorial service."_

'A memorial service?' Athrun murmured, hating the sinking feeling happening in his chest. He looked up into Kira's eyes, who wasn't paying attention to him.

"_I'm sorry Athrun. I wish I__t didn't have to be this way ."_

'Do what?' Erica's sigh came through the phone and for a moment all was silent then…

"_A service will be held Saturday 29__th__ at 9am Copernicus City at the Chapel to commemorate the lives of those lost.."_

'I'm sorry Miss. Simmons, but what were you wishing not to do?'

"_Just come. The victims would like that very much." _And with that the call was ended.

'I guess we're going.'

'It would be rude not to. Besides I'd like that very much. To pay my respects to those who died.' Lacus said, look over at Kira with a smile.

'Come one. I need to do something's before tomorrow.' Shiho said. She and everyone else started heading for the door. Including Athrun.

'Hey Dearka, how you holding up?' Athrun asked, putting a hand on Dearka's shoulder, slowing them both down behind everyone.

'I'm holding it together. Or at least I think I am.'

'Yeah well you were a mess. I haven't seen you drink like that for a while.'

'It's hard you know. I can't get through to her and…I can't stop thinking that…'

'It's ok man. We'll find out more information and everything will be fine.'

'I keep waiting. I answer the phone and I wish that her voice or Cagalli's voice was on the other end, telling me their safe and ok.' Athrun came to his side and placed a comforting arm around Dearka's shoulders.

'We need to be strong. If they were both dead, we'd feel it. I can feel Cagalli is alive somewhere.'

Dearka looked up at him and smiled lightly.

'That's a nice way to look at it.'

**Saturday 29****th**** 9:00am**

When they finally arrived to the chapel, cars lined the street along the front and all along the road for as far as the eye could see.

'Big turn out.'

'Athrun, Kira. Glad you could make it.' Erica greeted them just as they entered the chapel, coming up from the left hand side.

'Erica, you remember Lacus, Yzak, Meyrin and Dearka right?'

'Yes. A pleasure to see you all again. If you'll just follow me, the service can begin soon.' The group followed the older woman out into a packed arena, people filling every seat, bench and standing place they could find.

'It is with deep sorrow that I welcome you all here to this event. I'm Pope Arnold Francis of the Catholic Church here in Copernicus.' A round of applause erupted through out the arena and he bowed his head slightly, not meeting anyone's gaze. He coughed slightly and when the clapping died down he looked back up at the crowd.

'As we all have heard, on Monday morning, at around 3am, a travesty occurred to our neighbors on Earth. I'd like to take this time to observe 3 minutes of silence, honor the victims and after such time I will call people to the stage to honor with personal tributes.'

After the three minutes silence the pope stepped forward back to the podium and cleared his throat.

'Now I have here with me today Eileen Canaver along with some political figures from the Atlantic Federation and Orb. I welcome them to the stage to offer their own words and sentiments.'

For an hour and a half every sat in their seats, reeling in the names and stories of loved ones lost from family and friends, each story bringing tears and new sets of emotions to Naturals and coordinators alike. Dearka, Kira, Athrun and Yzak were about to walk out for some fresh air, but stopped when they saw Erica stand up from her seat and walk up to the podium.

'Good morning friends, family and guests and thank you for coming here today. I'm Erica Simmons, Senior Engineer of Morgenroete and Chief Designer of Military Forces from Orb. I'm here on behalf of the Orb Government; representing family's affected by the destruction of Orb.'

'I myself have lost several people; my son Ryuta, along with my mother and my husband, also Prime minister of the Orb Union, Unato Ema Seiran, also perished, along with several heads of Orb.'

'Oh no way; Ryuta died.' Lacus said behind her hand.

'But the one tragedy hitting the people of Orb hardest, for not only have we lost our homeland, we also lost our princess and our savior, Cagalli Yula Athha.' Silence sounded through out the crowd and everyone stopped moving, waiting for someone to say they were kidding.

'She perished along side her best friend, Miriallia Haw, at the Museum of History and Science, along with seventy other students from the local college feeder school.' Erica's voice started to falter, as tears started streaming down her face.

On the screen behind Erica a picture of both Cagalli and Miriallia together smiling brightly and hugging each other appeared. Both were in their military uniforms and standing in a mobile suit hanger.

'Both accomplished war veterans from both wars, the two survived with the courage and determination that spread through out those around them. After the second war, the two became students and started studying science and English.' A second picture appeared, this time the two girls sitting on the steps of the university. Cagalli in black pants and a short sleeved red shirt and Miriallia in a pair of denim shorts and a leather jacket. They were sitting on a step and had an arm around the others shoulder, still smiling and giggling.

'Both girls died at the tender age of 19. They leave behind their legacy, never giving up in the face of danger, always being there to lend a hand and never being afraid to bend a few rules. They will be leaving behind a brother, friends and loved ones, and I know they will all be in our thoughts and our prayers. Thank you for your time.' Erica smiled lightly as applause sounded through out the arena as she stepped away from the podium and walked back off stage.

As the next speaker moved to the podium, Erica moved back along the edge of the crowd towards the exit but was stopped by Kira and the others.

'It can't be true.'

'I'm sorry Kira. I wish it weren't.'

'There has to be a way; some way that they both slipped through the cracks.'

'I've been trying to tell myself that since it happened. But it's always the same. They're gone.' Without a word the group turned and exited the chapel.

'I'm sorry Kira. Everyone. But you're just not ready to know the truth yet.' Erica said, watching the broken group walking away towards the exit. She looked up at the sky, feeling the guilt rising in her chest.

**Outside**

When Athrun and Dearka reached the car, Athrun collapsed against the hood, his face sullen and defeated. Like his heart had just been torn out. But Dearka's face was emotionless, and he was silent until he snapped and rammed his clenched fist into the side of the car.

'Dammit!'

**The End**

**

* * *

****Sneak Peak at Chapter 3 **

'_Beep.'_

'_Beep.'_

'She's stable. Up the dosages of penicillin on both and be prepared to resuscitate. We don't know what could happen.'

'Doctor, maybe we should wait a little while longer. We still don't know how much damage has really been done, to either girl.'

'They've been in a coma for over a week. We have to try.' The doctor standing next to the IV stand said, adjusting the flow of the IV bag.

**Review and you can read the rest of that! :D**

**Tll next time**

**XoXo**

**Cagallirocks**


End file.
